Just Connor Things
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Short one-shots of Connor x Reader-chan, and maybe a bit of Haytham. *le wink*
1. Chapter 1

**_Imagine him cleaning your cuts_**

Each second felt like a stab in the heart. We both stood in the dark room in silence. He, towering over my quivering figure. I, trembling in fear of his heated glare. If looks could kill, I'd be bowing down before Satan himself. He glowered down at my scarred wrist, recent cuts still flowing with the red ooze that was the relief to this hell. Tears flooded down my face, never ceasing to stop because of the rage in his eyes. My heart leaped in fear once he roughly pulled me up from my sitting position. No words were exchanged as he lead me to the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet, going through the cabinets. I put my arm on the counter as I always did when he tended to my wounds. This isn't the first time he's caught me _cutting._ I could tell he was getting annoyed seeing a bloodied knife resting on the bed next to my passed out form. I hissed as the dreaded liquid, alcohol, came into contact with my skin, hearing a quiet huff in response. The cotton ball gently caressed every cut, the stinging replaced by a shudder of discomfort. I looked down at my feet, trying not to think about the being gripping my wrist gently, but I could tell he was holding back, holding back the urge to lecture me about the _scars_. I bit my lip as he threw another cotton ball away. Picking up the bandages, I could hear the tear as he place on end starting at the start of my recent cuts, wrapping them the rest of the way up my wrist. Once I heard another tear, he planted a kiss on the bandaged wrist, kneeling before me with a frown on his face. "This needs to end, (Y/N)." He wrapped his arms around me, as if the slightest touch could shatter me. He sat me on his lap, stroking my (h/l) hair while planting a kiss on my forehead. All fear from earlier gone as he cradled me like a mother to a child. I took in a huge gulp of breath, taking in his scent. A fresh, green forest. It's where he likes to spend his time nowadays. My eyes fluttered closed, sighing lightly.

* * *

 ** _Imagine him cheering you up when you're crying_**

Slamming the door to my apartment closed, I kicked my shoes off, growling in frustration. "If you're going to invite me over just to embarrass me, I'll happily throw you out a window." Taking my jacket off, I bundled it up and screamed into it. The tears finally starting a cold trail down my face, sinking down to my knees and leaning my head against the wall. A ticking went off in my head, and I listened to it for sometime, before standing up. "Ugh... A nap is all I need right now." Sniffing, I walked to my room, rubbing my eyes along the way. I unbuttoned my jeans, kicking them off in time to plop onto the bed. Sighing in content, I put the (f/c) blankets over me, hugging a pillow close to me. "Ah..." I curled up, just enough to get comfortable, before falling asleep.

"(Y/n)." A whisper broke me from the peaceful slumber, also a tap to my shoulder. "Wake up." I slowly opened one of my eyes, coming face to face with Connor, who has an obvious frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" I whispered hoarsely, rubbing his cheek affectionately. Sighing softly, he turned his head, kissing the palm of my hand softly before holding it gently.

"You were crying." Eyebrows lowered and hood drawn, Connor looked more scary, and angry. Which was never a good sign. "I have made some Hot Chocolate for you, and put on (f/m) if you would like to watch it. If you would, could you explain what happened?" Smiling gently, I nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Imagine him cuddling**_

Flicking through YouTube on my phone, I leaned my head up against the armrest. It was Sunday and I was looking for something to do while Connor was nowhere to be found. In a blur of blue and white, a grinning figure jumped over the couch and landed on top of me. Yelping, I stared wide eyed at the Mohawk, who in return wrapped his arms around my back and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I'm glad he chose to go with his baggy hoodie today and not his usual Assassin gear. Smiling gently, I ran my fingers through his hair, loosening knots along the way. A pleased sigh tickled my neck, making me turn off my phone. I've realized after Connor had moved here, he loved to cuddle. He would find the time to when we were both bored, would ask first, and we would just lay there all day. Connor would always fall asleep first, soft snores luring me to sleep also. I tangled my legs with this, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. An even bigger smile stretched across my face once I heard those same soft snores only minutes later. "Overworked yourself, Connor?" I whispered, kissing his temple.

* * *

 _ **Imagine Haytham visiting and eating dinner with you two**_

A knock at the front door alerted me from cooking dinner, Connor looked up from his book, eyebrows lowering. "Please don't answer it." He stated, turning the page in his book. I chuckled, putting my oven mitts on the counter.

"Oh, cheer up, Connor. He's only staying a day before he goes back to New York. I hope you aren't planning to murder him in his sleep." He snorted, rolling his eyes. Skipping to the door, I unlocked it and swung it open. Haytham E. Kenway greeted me with a hug and a smile. "Come in, Haytham. Dinner's almost done."

"Always the quick cooker in the family." I stepped out of the way so he could walk in. He had his normal attire on, fitting the conditions for the Winter season. Making my way to the Kitchen, I put the mitts back on and opened the oven, seeing the croissants are golden and yummy, I took the tray out.

 _'Sometimes, I just want to take these into my room and just camp out there for the rest of my life.'_ Snorting at my own thoughts, I checked the bowl of fruit salad and cooked ham. Placing all of them at the rectangular table, I grabbed three plates, forks, and ranch at the table. Looking through the doorway to the living room. Haytham had happily turned on the news, Connor finally put his book down and watched it with Haytham. I hated myself for ruining this moment. "Dinner's ready, boys!" I called, taking a croissant and taking a bite out of it. Stars exploded in my eyes, making me munch on the treat even more. I cut the middle of the croissants as they both sat at the table, across from each other. "Help yourselves, you must be hungry after that trip Haytham."

He sighed with a smile. "Your cooking is always welcomed, my dear."

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

 **From Haytham-** _"Even enemies can show respect to each other."_

* * *

 **A/N- Probably gonna write another part to this. Only time will tell.**


	2. Father's Journal

**Father's Journal**

I sat quietly in the room Connor and I shared. A book in my lap with a small candle on the nightstand. As much as I would rather hunt or set traps outside, there's a terrible snow storm brewing out there. Even Connor decided to stay inside, which he never does. He sat at the desk in front of the window, a mere journal in his hands. It's not his journal, he once told me, it was his Father's. Haytham E. Kenway, former Grandmaster of the Colonial Templar Order. For the sake of the thirteen colonies, Connor had rid him and the Order so America could be a better place. I had only met Haytham once. The Homestead was quickly running out of supplies and I needed more books for our entertainment throughout the Winter. So I had volunteered to venture out to Boston, of course Connor had refused, saying it's too dangerous, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. Later, as I was riding towards Boston, Haytham was being attacked by wolves. I couldn't let a man die by the hands of these ruthless creatures. So, working together, Haytham and I both defeated the wolves, we were prepared with hidden blades. After this whole ordeal, he explained that he was lost in all the pathways around the Frontier and needed a safe route to Boston. I happily offered it, I needed an extra hand with sending the supplies to the Homestead anyways. At the time, I didn't know Haytham was a Templar. Connor had never bothered to show me anything about it. So, I sent a convoy to the Homestead, trusting those more than a ship. We went our separate ways after that, him, entering the Green Dragon Tavern, and I mounting my mare back to the Homestead. As Connor began to open up more and more about the Creed, the more I began to regret my decision. But, Haytham is still human, sadly.

Closing the book, I stood up, walking towards the deeply concentrated Younger Kenway. Smoothing my hands across his shoulders, I planted a kiss on the crown of his head, making him sigh and lean back to peck me on the lips. "Is there some juicy stuff in there?" I laid my head on his bare shoulder. He said nothing, he only set the book down. Pushing the chair out, he picked me up and set me on his lap. Coaxing my arms around his shoulders, I laid my head on top of his.

"I never knew him." He spoke. A hand waving through my blonde hair. "Not really. I thought I had, but it wasn't until I read his journal that I realized I hadn't really known him at all." He took in a shuddering breath, burying his nose into the crook of my neck. "And it's too late now. Too late to tell him I misjudged him. Too late to tell him I'm sorry." My heart broke at the clear sadness in his voice, it was only when he spoke of his mother that he was like this. I weaved my hand through his long hair.

"The time will come when you can see him again, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Maybe then you can tell him all you need to tell him." He slowly nodded, taking another deep breath. "Right now… you're free to be happy. Charles Lee is now your last, and only target before setting us free from the Templar's clutches. Haytham's legacy will live on. As will yours." Kissing his forehead, I blew out the candles, surrounding us in the peaceful darkness we both knew well.


End file.
